Believe Me When I Say!
by cab4five
Summary: AU- Finn and Rachel have been engaged for 6 months, they met at the McKinley County School in Lima Ohio. Does their life run smoothly or do obstacles from the past get in the way to threaten their happiness? M- Rating.
1. Chapter 1

Finn Hudson is 28 years old and single. He was born and raised in New Jersey. He teaches a mixed grade class of remedial kids, the ones with ADD/HD and learning difficulties, he has been at McKinley County School for 3 years. Before he arrived the kids with problems had to struggle in main stream classes. Finn is so good with them; they all love him and endeavour to always do their best. Their grades and behaviour have improved by leaps and bounds. If they didn't have him as a teacher they would all go downhill again, and get lost in the system.

Rachel Berry is 26 years old and single. She was born and raised in Lima Ohio. She teaches music and choir, when she was younger she had aspirations of being on the Broadway stage, but when an out of control car mounted the curb and ran her down, one day as she was on her way home when she was in her junior year of college at the New York Academy of Dramatic Art . It left her with a leg that was broken in three places and meant she couldn't dance anymore. The three operations to repair her leg, and the tubes down her throat that damaged her vocal cords, subsequently ended her dream of a future on Broadway. After months of exhausting Physio and Speech therapy she recovered, all that remains to remind her of that horrific time is a slight limp which is more pronounced when she is overtired, and some scaring, her voice came back but nowhere near Broadway good. The first few years were full of depression and self-loathing but as time went on Rachel changed her attitude and became involved with other aspects of the performance world. Her life really changed for good, when she found herself at a concert by the music students of McKinley County School, with her close friend Tina Abrams, Tina's son Billy was singing in the choir and was very talented. At the end of the concert the music director informed the audience of his retirement, and said he was very sad to be leaving, but he'd had a very fulfilling 30 years as the musical director at McKinley, fostering young voices to maybe one day be stars, but most of all helping many children find their inner joy and hidden talents, which brings out all the music in their hearts.

Rachel had been working as a music consultant/choir teacher since graduating college; she changed her major, after her accident to study music education. She enjoyed her life, though the lack of a boyfriend sometimes got her down, because she felt unattractive due to the scars on her leg, upper body and the long thin one that runs down the right side of her face, from the top of her eyebrow to her chin. She always styles her long brunette hair to cover it.

Tina nudges Rachel during the music director's speech and says "that would be the perfect job for you Rachel." Rachel turns to look at her friend with a questioning look "What do you mean Tina?" "You should apply for the music director's job"" Do you really think I can Tina? Those are pretty big shoes to fill"; "Of course Rachel you would be great you know this stuff backwards." Rachel nods excitedly and says in an enthusiastic tone, "Ok I'll get the application started tomorrow." The friends just clasped each other's hands and smiled happily.

After the concert while waiting for Tina to collect Billy from backstage, Rachel glances around the auditorium and happens to lock eyes with the most handsome man she thinks she has ever seen. He is very tall about 6ft 2 or 3 she thinks, dark untidy hair that sticks up all over in a sexy cute way, the most amazing cinnamon coloured eyes, that make her feel he is inside her soul, he smiles at her then, a very, very sexy one sided smile that makes the dimple in his right cheek stand out, so much she wants to dive right in.

Finn was watching the concert with pride as some of the kids from his classes were in the choir. The music really helped them, the enjoyment and attention they received was the best thing, and made them feel special, after all being part of something special makes you special. Finn loved music; he played the drums in his spare time and was in his high school's competition winning glee club. He waited till the auditorium emptied a bit before making his way out. But when he locked eyes with the most beautiful pair of dark brown eyes he had ever seen, this woman who ever she is, was the most stunning woman he had ever laid eyes on. He was left breathless, she was tiny probably only 5ft or so , shiny brunette hair to her petite waist, she was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, knee high boots and a soft pink sweater that came off one shoulder. The only thing he could do was smile his goofy lopsided smile showing his dorky dimple. He was captivated by the beauty of this woman, who was she? He had to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel applied for the music director's position at McKinley and received a response in the affirmative a couple of weeks later; she was to start on the Monday, a week before spring break it was perfect timing as she would have everything properly organised in time for the new term. Unbeknownst to her the handsome, man from the concert also teaches there; and happened to be at a week-long Teachers conference out of town. She has spent some time, ok a lot of time thinking about him, but figures it was a one-time thing, why would he be interested in someone like her anyway, even if he was single which Rachel is positive he isn't. He was most likely a parent so the idea of the tall, cinnamon eyed, dimpled future she could see from just one glance went straight out the window. Rachel spent the next few days organising the choir room and going through the lessons she had planned, doing inventory on instruments and getting to know the other staff members. Most of them seemed really nice and welcoming. She had a change of mind though; because on Wednesday at lunch time in the teachers' lounge, she overheard a striking brunette asking a pretty blonde if she had managed to get into that dorky, Mr Hudson's pants yet. Rachel thinks the blonde's name is Quinn Fabray and the brunette Santana Lopez, Quinn answers Santana with a negative shake of her head, and says "no, he doesn't seem to be interested, I've done everything I can think of apart from stripping naked in front of him, he is polite but that's all how could he not want this, pointing with a bright red manicured nail, to her slim body clad in a skin tight black mini skirt and lacy white low cut blouse, he must be as dumb as those remedial kids he teaches, he would be a bit of fun, though I'd probably have to give him lessons, not sure he'd be any good in bed he looks like a cross between a marshmallow man and a virgin teddy bear." "Maybe he's gay, Santana offers with a shrug."

Rachel tunes them out, they don't seem to be very nice, and in her personal opinion anyone who has the patience and compassion to teach remedial kids was a hero, the kids weren't dumb they just learnt differently. She finds that with music, non-academic kids more often than not excelled in music. She was also extremely offended by the notion that being gay was bad; her Fathers are gay and have been nothing but loving and supportive of her and her dreams all her life. Rachel makes a mental note to stay well clear of those two women as much as possible. She felt annoyed at the way they were talking about Mr Hudson, just because a man didn't want to sleep with every single woman on the planet and treat sex and relationships like a game did not in Rachel's opinion make him a failure in the bedroom, she thought that made him a sensitive, caring and chivalrous gentleman, just the sort of man she could see herself settling down with. She was shaken out of her personal musings by a voice belonging to a tanned, Mo- hawked, muscled body, intruding on her personal space so closely that his slightly thrusting hips were right at her eye level "Hey gorgeous, I'm Puck I teach gym and football". Rachel looked up at his smirking face and held out her hand to shake, "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry I'm the new music director." "It's your pleasure to meet me" he says in an oily voice and kisses the back of my hand. I jerked my hand away and decided then and there he was another person to avoid, I quickly gathered my things and made to leave having lost my appetite, as I got to the door I heard Ms Fabray say with a sarcastic tone, turning to look at her smirking friend, "Oh never mind Puckerman, I'm sure there is another unattractive, desperate woman out there, who will fall at your feet and give you the time of day or maybe you are just losing your touch, if the ugly ones won't even pay you any attention". "Are you putting yourselves on that list? Because you know you both loved the piece of the Puckerone you sampled." With a wink and a smirk, he left the lounge.

Rachel sped away with tears flowing down her face, and hid in her office, her self- esteem about her appearance was already low, and now these people who didn't even know her had knocked it down another level. She gave herself a pep talk about not letting these awful people get to her, and as she had no classes that afternoon, she set about decorating her choir-room, hanging her favourite Broadway musical posters, motivational posters and pictures of music notes, music award statues, pictures of famous song writers and composers, even some of her favourite modern artists. Generally making the room bright and inspiring, the posters always inspired her to reach for her dream and she hoped they would do the same for her new students.

The end of the day finally came and as she was heading to her car, she heard her name being called, reluctant to turn in case it was the horrible women from before, "Ms Berry"; she slowly turned to the voice, and was level with a kind faced African/American woman about her age. "Ms Berry? Rachel?, Hi I'm Mercedes Evans my friend Tina Abrams, said you had just joined our staff and I wanted to introduce myself, I teach art/craft and Home Economics". She smiled again and held out her hand for me to shake. "Oh, I'm sorry, hi yes I'm Rachel, Tina is an old friend of mine, it's good to meet a kind face I was beginning to think everyone here was horrible. "Ah you've met Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez I take it" she says with a frown. "Yes and someone called Puck?" "Ah yes, Noah Puckerman, he thinks he is god's gift to women, don't let him fool you, he is a major player." "Don't worry he is most definitely not my type". "Maybe you should meet Finn Hudson, he is one of the nice ones" "I overheard Ms Lopez and Ms Fabray talking about him earlier, they made it sound as though he was a game to be played, and the way they made fun of his students was just plain nasty." "Yeah I know I don't even know why they became teachers; they don't have the right attitude. Ms Fabray teaches Business studies to the kids in the higher grades, and Ms Lopez computing. Oh my! look at the time, I'm sorry but I really have to go I'm meeting my Husband Sam for dinner it's our third anniversary, I'll see you tomorrow though, yes? Thank goodness there are only a couple of days till break, Bye Rachel". And with another beaming smile and a wave she was gone.

Rachel went on her way as well, her mind turning over all the information she had gained from her new friend, especially about the elusive Finn Hudson, he sounded nice and the sort of guy she could be attracted to.

When she got home the first thing she did was call Tina and thank her for mentioning her to Mercedes and how they had met that afternoon and spent time chatting, Rachel thought they could be good friends, Her and Tina spent a little while longer catching up and hung up with a promise to get together, for lunch when school was on break.

Rachel went about her daily routine feeding her cat Molly, searching the fridge for her own dinner and settling down to watch a bit of TV, with Molly curled in her lap. Her mind drifting towards Mr Finn Hudson, and she wondered when she might meet him, she supposed it wouldn't be until school went back. She hoped he was as nice as Mercedes had said he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finn has been at a teachers conference the week before spring break, but has spent a lot of time, thinking about the dark eyed brunette beauty, he saw at the concert, he wondered who she was, most likely taken anyway he pondered sadly . Someone as stunning as her would have to be. One look in her eyes and he could see a future, he hadn't felt this way for a very long time, it shocked him, he didn't know anything about her but decided he wanted to know everything, and hoped to see her again. He wasn't interested in the least with the sluttish attention Ms Fabray at school kept throwing his way; he'd had enough of those sorts of girls in high school and college. He wanted someone who would be genuine, honest and supportive of his dreams and goals, and to love him truly and honestly for just being himself.

The conference was very interesting; day 3 was spent discussing the positive effects music had in helping kids to focus on their lessons and especially for the ADD/HD kids , it was a way for them to channel their tempers and hyperactivity . He was looking forward to school after break to discuss some ideas with the new music director. He idly wondered if the tiny beauty he saw could sing he was positive she could and knew she would sound like an angel.

Spring break seemed to fly by, Rachel had spent some time with Tina, her husband Artie and Billy, Mercedes Evans and her Husband Sam, who worked with Artie at the local fire station which is how Tina and Mercedes became friends as well. Her Dads came over for dinner a couple of times, she missed them even though they only lived across town, everyone had busy lives, and it was lovely to catch up. The Sunday before school started back, found Rachel full of apprehension about meeting her new students as well as Mr Hudson, and she really hoped he was as nice as Mercedes said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A short assembly was held first thing on Monday morning to welcome everyone back and introduce any new staff. Principal Schuester called on Rachel, and as she stood up and turned around to face the assembled students and staff members, she was stunned to spot the one person who had been in her thoughts every day since the school concert 3 weeks ago, when her chocolate eyes landed on his cinnamon ones her breath stopped in her chest, and her heart started to beat in triple time, she had the exact same feeling, run through her body that she felt after the first time, she laid eyes on the tall handsome man with the sexy side smile. After a quick wave and a smile to everyone she sat down quickly and tried to calm her racing heart. The rest of the assembly went by in a blur; she couldn't believe it was him, he was a teacher here.

Finn was sitting a couple of rows from the front and only half listening to Principal Schue, until a dark haired woman stood up and turned around to introduce herself. All the breath left his body as he starred at the goddess in front of him, he couldn't believe his luck it was the tiny beauty from the concert, the one who had been the main feature of his thoughts for weeks. He was lost in his own thoughts until he felt a nudge in the side from Puckerman, "Oh man she is so fucking hot, her tits are a bit small but that ass and those legs make up for the lack of them, I've tried to tell her, if I can't get her interested in the best piece of the Puckmeister, he says grabbing his crotch and lewdly jiggling it. She doesn't know what she is missing, maybe she is gay, hey that would be pretty cool, it wouldn't matter, she would be straight after a night with me just another chick falling at my feet begging me to fuck her again and again until she couldn't walk straight", he says with a leer and a wiggle of his eyebrows. "I just rolled my eyes and told him to shut the fuck up, not to talk about women that way, and anyway why would she be interested in a player like him; he just laughed at me and smirked. Rachel was far too good for him. I hoped she would be interested in me though, because if she got the same tingles all over her body from just one look, like I did the possibilities were endless.

Finn tried to find ways to accidently on purpose run into Rachel all that week, but the closest he got was stolen glances across the hallways or playground. He was over the moon on Wednesday at recess, as they were both on duty, even though they were at different sides of the playground they still managed to make eye contact, and he sent her a warm side smile which even from where he was standing he could see made her pull her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth and blush a very cute pink. Every other time he had tried to approach her she always seemed to be surrounded by other staff members, but the god's seemed to have been on his side that week, because his class was scheduled for music the last period of the day on Friday, he walked his kids across campus to the choir room, the whole way trying to think of something to say that wouldn't make him sound like a bumbling high schooler. Rachel was waiting for Finn's class to arrive, telling herself to calm down; she was not in high school anymore and could have an adult conversation with a very handsome, very sexy man, without giggling and blushing like a teenager.

Finn knocked on the choir room door was bidden to enter, he moved to the side to allow his group to make their way to the chairs placed in rows on the steps at the back of the room. As soon as Rachel exited her office dressed in a body hugging knee length black dress with splashes of red and white and low heeled black shoes. Her long shiny dark hair was in a braid hanging over her right shoulder. His heart rate started to beat really fast, he held out his hand to shake and stuttered out a soft" H-Hi I'm Mr Hudson, F-Finn, and these are my kids", he introduces proudly Rachel took the offered hand and immediately felt tingles race through her body, and settle at her core. "Welcome I'm Rachel, Miss Berry" she very reluctantly let go of Finn's hand to begin the lesson. "Ok guys you be extra good for Miss Berry and I'll see you all on Monday, remember we have our field trip to the fire station, have a good weekend" a chorus of" bye Mr H, and see you" followed him out the door. He turned back to try and get one last glimpse of Rachel , only to find her following him with her beautiful eyes and the same pretty pink blush on her cheeks and her bottom lip between her teeth that he had noticed on Wednesday, but decided up close it was much sexier .

Finn spent his free period thinking of asking Rachel if she would like to get a drink or maybe a coffee after work, he was sure the tingles he felt when their hands touched was two sided, he was determined to get back to her class before the end of school bell went to ask her. When class ended, Rachel was hoping to see Finn again, she had been distracted the whole lesson and pretty much let the kids just have fun with the instruments, lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the quiet "Hi Rachel", until Finn was standing right in front of her desk. Her head shot up and again their eyes meshed and reignited the spark, "Oh hi Finn, how are you?" she says shyly pushing a wayward strand of hair behind her ear and biting her lip, nervously he says "I'm good, umm I was wondering if you would like to go for a drink or maybe grab a coffee with me, I'd really like to get to know you better. The whole time he was talking, she noticed him rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, it must be a nervous quirk she thinks to herself, and finds it adorable. "I would love to Finn; thank you shall we say the Lima Bean in 30 minutes?" 'Yeah that sounds great Rach, I'll see you then. I walked backwards towards the door and bumped into a chair, a deep blush covered my face, and I heard the cutest, most musical giggle that sent my heart racing again, come from the blushing brunette angel, biting her bottom lip on the other side of the room. With a wave and a lopsided smile I left, pumping my fist in the air in triumph, YES!, I yelled out loud, not caring if he was overheard he had a coffee date with the most stunning woman in the world, nothing could spoil his day now. As I walked down the hallway past the computing room I was stopped by my name being called by the blonde Ms Fabray, "Hi Finn, how are you"? she purrs, "I'm great thanks for asking" I turn to leave and feel a hand on my arm, bright red talons digging into my skin, "Seeing as it's Friday why don't we go out for a drink, then grab some dinner and maybe later you can show me what's under this puffy vest" she says rubbing her other hand under my vest and over my stomach and chest. As she is touching me she is pressing her body closely against mine. I pull away and shake my arm to remove her hand and with a look of disgust on my face I tell her bluntly that I am not interested now or ever in her attentions and if a cheap hook up is all she is looking for she should see Puckerman, I walk away the conversation forgotten, as I make my way to the Lima Bean for the first, of I hope many dates with the dark haired angel, who from the very first time their eyes made contact, set his heart racing and gave him hope for the future.

30 minutes later, at the Lima Bean, Lima's only decent coffee shop. He was sat in a booth opposite Rachel, they had ordered and while they waited, began to talk quietly, the conversation flowed so easily and after a few minutes it felt like they had known each other for years, Rachel told him about her two Dads, about never knowing her mother, never having many friends growing up, how people used to make fun of her clothes, her height, her looks. Her dreams of Broadway, and the accident that killed those dreams, her likes and dislikes in regards to food, movies, music, and even about her cat. The feelings she had after seeing him at the concert that wouldn't go away, and how she was convinced he had to be in a relationship with someone. How very relaxed and at ease she felt talking to Finn, and how it felt like they had known each other for years instead of hours.

Finn started with the loss of a Dad he never got the chance to know, the struggles him and his Mom had at times to get by, the step Dad and Brother he got when he was in his junior year of high school, how his brother Kurt overcame all the negative comments and hate when he come out about being gay, the reason he became a teacher, his time in glee club even the joy he gets playing his drums, how he couldn't stop thinking about her and was positive she had to be taken, but really glad she isn't. How he hasn't had a steady girlfriend since sophomore year in high school. Just about everything he could think of. Before either of them realised they had been talking for an hour and a half, "Can I have your number he asked shyly, I have enjoyed spending time with you Rachel and would really like to do it again, maybe dinner" "Really"? She asks surprised, "you don't think I talk too much?" " No not at all I love your voice; I can't wait to hear you sing. They swapped phone numbers and agreed that the time spent together that afternoon was the most fun either had, had in ages," I would love to go out for dinner Finn, whenever suits you." "What about tomorrow night? I'll pick you up at your place at 6o'clock? "Sounds great I'm already looking forward to it, oh I suppose I'd better give you my address, "'Umm yeah it will make it a bit easier to find you, I say with a laugh, Rachel scribbles down her address on a napkin and hands it to me, our fingers touching sending tingles through me again. 'Oh wow you're only 2 blocks away from me, we should car pool." I was answered with a beaming smile and pulled myself out of the booth. Rachel following and when we got to the front door I automatically placed my hand on the small of her back to guide her through. I was amazed at just how tiny she was my hand covered nearly her whole back. It was still there when we approached our cars that we had by coincidence parked next to each other we spent what seemed like hours, just looking at each other until she whispers the best words I'd ever heard, "You know you can kiss me if you want to" I had no hesitation in answering her, "I want to" so I did! It was only short but damn it was good, my heart stopped and I couldn't breathe. When I reluctantly pulled away, her face transformed into a pout. "What's wrong Rach, I said with a worried tone, rubbing my hands up and down her arms". "I don't want you to stop." 'Oh baby we can continue this soon, I know we only really just met and I don't want to push you, but being with you makes me feel complete, it just feels right you know?," "Oh Finn I know I feel the same way." "Do you think it is too soon to ask you to be my girlfriend?" "Not at all I think it's the perfect time, and yes Finn Hudson I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend, from this minute on ." "OK then girlfriend give me another kiss before you leave" "Whatever you say boyfriend" she says with a giggle, we kissed, again, this time deeper with tongues colliding in a passion filled tangle, lips bitting and sucking, breaths getting lost in the heat of the moment. 'Um Babe I think we should move this somewhere else, or we might get arrested for lewd behaviour I said panting a bit" " Yes of course you're right, how about you follow me to my apartment? Rach says breathlessly, Maybe we can call for some Chinese takeout, and you can meet Molly." "Sounds like a plan let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The drive to Rachel's apartment only took about 10 minutes, on the way I called my favourite Chinese restaurant to order a few dishes, and gave them Rachel's address, which I had already memorised, I also took a quick detour to the wine store, to pick up a few bottles I was sure Rachel would like. Having Kurt as a brother, all these years has taught me a thing or two, about the proper wine choices to complement the meal being served, he would be proud of me for finally paying attention and appreciating his talent and knowledge with such matters, as well as my choice of girlfriend; I can't believe she feels the same way I do after knowing each other for only about 2 hours. I am just thankful she does, because I think she is the most perfect woman in the world.

I arrived at Rachel's apartment complex and was I happy to realise she was only a 10 minute walk from my place, after parking my car in the bay next to hers I grabbed the wine and made my way to apartment 4c on the ground floor, I rang the bell, and as soon as Rachel opened the door all the breath in my large body left in a whoosh, and I nearly dropped the bottles. She was standing in front of me in a low cut, lacy pale pink, thin strapped tank top, revealing the outline of a heart shaped tattoo, over her left breast, a tight fitting pair of black yoga pants, and her beautiful silky hair was in a bun on the top of her head. Her face cleaned of makeup, feet bare. She was absolutely breath taking. She looked up at me with hooded eyes and bit her bottom lip with her teeth. "Hi, shall I take that", indicating the wine, I just nodded dumbly, licked my lips and started to rub the back of my neck. As she took the bottles she grabbed my other hand and led me into the prettily decorated room. I managed to stutter out I had ordered some Chinese to be delivered here in about an hour. "Great shall we open one of these then? "I watched her walk into the kitchen, taking extra notice of how freakin good her butt looked encased in the tight pants. She lets out a squeak and excitedly says" Oh Finn, you got my favourite". She grabs some glasses and pours, carrying them into the lounge. "Make yourself at home", she says nodding to the couch, I sit down and immediately pull her into my lap and kiss her, nipping at her bottom lip I whisper a soft hi and moved my lips over hers again, my fingers tracing circles on her thigh, her soft little hands slide around my neck and tangle in my hair lightly raking my scalp. Her tongue presses against my lips asking for admittance and after being granted permission to invade, our tongues tangle, sucking on the others, our lips gently nibbling. I slowly worked my hand up her thigh towards her flat stomach and confined breasts I kneaded the right one, rubbing over her nipple with my thumb till it hardened to a peak. We were shaken from our activities by the annoying, buzzing of the doorbell, announcing the arrival of our food, god where did the time go? I moved Rachel off my lap and placed her panting and flushed on the couch, while I went to pay for our food, I was hoping my throbbing erection wasn't too obvious, I'd calmed down a little by the time I returned, we ate while exchanging small talk . By the time we had made our way through a couple of bottles of wine, we were both feeling the effects, Rachel more so as she is so tiny. The movie playing on the TV had finished, because we'd found ourselves otherwise engaged, our shirts had somehow found their way to the floor, Rach's bun had long since fallen apart leaving her beautiful silky brunette tresses spilling all over. I told her she was the most stunning woman I'd ever seen and was so happy she'd come to McKinley, my swollen lips found their way to her left breast, I studied her tattoo with _Believe_inked diagonally across the heart, I asked what the significance was, and she explained that her dream had always been to be on Broadway, and all she'd ever had growing up was her belief in her talent, but after the accident her dream to perform was gone, but the music was still there in her heart. So the tattoo is a reminder that even though she'll never grace the stage, she can encourage and assist children to follow the dreams in their hearts and never give up on themselves.

I could do nothing but kiss away the sadness I saw in her eyes, I just held her tight feeling tingles as our naked skin pressed together. My lips moved from her mouth, kissing the thin scar that ran the length of her face down her soft throat, along her collar bone nipping at her pulse point, finding a spot just behind her ear that seemed to make her crazy. While my mouth was busy I slowly stroked her tummy with one hand drawing lazy circles, making my way to her perfect pink tipped mounds. My pants were extremely uncomfortable, Rach noticed this and began to trail one hand down to my belt, and attempted to undo it, I could tell she was having trouble by the growl that escaped her throat, I let out a soft chuckle and pulled back slightly, and with a smirk I asked her if she needed any help. She just let out another frustrated huff and shook her head saying that whoever invented these ridiculous items of clothing should be shot, I was laying back on the couch and moved a little to make it easier for her, she straddled me and using both hands managed to complete her task, a triumphant YES!, left her lips as she pulled my jeans and boxers off. I reached up and gave her a deep congratulatory kiss. Our eyes locked and the tether that had formed from the very first look strengthened and became like a steel band connecting us never to be destroyed. Our lips meshed and moved together until air became a necessity. "Baby I love you so much, please let me show you", Rach murmurs through swollen red lips. I stand, pick her up bridal style and make my way in the direction she points, her lips attached to my neck, marking me as hers. We tumbled together, onto her queen size bed. I pulled her down on top of me, our lips moulding and breaths becoming rapid. Her pants, finding their way to the floor and my lips making contact with her breast sucking and biting leaving my own mark of ownership over her tattoo. The passion we shared was mind-blowing; I have never felt this way with anybody before. We seemed to know instinctively, what turned the other on. I couldn't help but let out a strangled moan as I felt a tiny hand wrap firmly around my rock hard dick, and when she started to move her hand up and down along my length, spreading the moisture that had gathered at the tip, my eyes rolled backwards. All of a sudden I felt Rach's hot wet mouth surround me, my eyes snapped open and my breaths came in a gasp, "Baby that feels so good, god Rach don't stop", I managed to puff out. She was amazing the way her tongue wrapped around my stiff length and licked me like a lolly pop, I grabbed a fistful of the silky brown locks that had fallen around me like a curtain, I couldn't take much more, my head was spinning and when I felt the back of her throat, I pulled on her hair gently to let her know I was about to cum any minute, she just looked up at me with the deepest pools of liquid chocolate, and kept swirling her tongue around my dick and sucking on the head, I couldn't hold back any longer and shot ropes of my hot juices straight down her throat, she was amazing Rach swallowed three times, and after my breath came back, I pulled her up to me and kissed her with the most passion, I've ever felt before in my life. "Oh baby that was incredible, I have never in my life felt that good, you are amazing, thank you I love you so much". I am answered with a brilliant beaming smile, and another toe curling kiss, "now let me love you please baby girl" Rach nods and bites her bottom lip, while watching me with dark eyes full of love and trust. I carefully flipped us over ensuring Rachel's head and shoulders were resting comfortably upon the pillows, her hair spread all around us like a cloak. I started to place little butterfly kisses, down her satiny smooth throat and along the valley between her perfect breasts, detouring to take one rosy bud into my mouth, and suck till it became hard, my hand massaging the other for a little while then switching sides and repeating the actions. The moans emanating deep from Rachel's throat were making me hard again, but I had to push my desire to the back of my mind for a while, it was all about making the beautiful angel underneath me feel as satisfied and loved as she made me. My lips continued their path towards her firm, flat toned tummy and I swirled my tongue in and around her belly button, tugging gently on the star shaped stud with my teeth. My actions were rewarded with a soft moan and an "Oh god Finny that feels so good baby", her little hands finding their way into my hair and grabbing hold tightly. When I made contact with her wet dripping centre, I looked at her over the top of the masterpiece that was her svelte, perfect body and mouthed the words I Love You. Before burying my head leaving kisses and nips along the tops of her thighs, purposely avoiding the spot that she wanted me to touch, "Don't tease baby please", I just smirked at her and pushed a finger inside and wiggled it around, while my thumb pressed on the little nub hidden away in her moist folds. After a few minutes I added another finger and brought my tongue back to the hidden nub and began sucking until it was hard. Rachel was panting and writhing so much, I had to put one hand on her tummy to keep her still. I kept the duet of my mouth and fingers going until she clenched tightly around my fingers and exploded, "Please Finn I need you inside me", "whatever you need baby I'm here, but wait babe I don't have any protection" I said in an exasperated tone, I wasn't expecting to do this on our first date", she pouts but if that's what you want, who am I to refuse the most perfect woman on the planet" "Oh Finn she whispers you really are the most perfect chivalrous guy I have ever known, I want to keep you here with me always, and leans up to kiss me deeply, now back to the job in hand", she says cheekily as she caresses my dick, "I have some" she says pointing to the side table drawer, I reached over to grab one from the opened but full box, "Wow you even knew to get the xx large size, I said with a cheeky half smile". "Well you are a big guy so I just assumed your junk would be big too, I'm so very, very glad to have been correct in my assumptions, now can you just please hurry up and get in me, or do you want me to die of frustration" through my chuckling I was able to unwrap and roll the condom down my steel hard, throbbing dick, and slide into her tight, warm, wet channel. My breath stopped for a minute it was everything I'd dreamed it would be, the gasp and soft moans that Rach let out as she adjusted to my size, showed me she felt the same. Our bodies moved in unison meeting thrust for thrust, our voices joined in ecstasy, screaming the others name as well as incoherent mumblings. When I found myself near the edge, I whisper to my love that I am close and ask her to come with me, a couple more deep thrusts that hit Rachel's spot, take us both over the edge and I swell and explode, feeling the surge of Rachel's release gush over me through the latex . We lay connected for a few minutes until we came down from our highs; our breaths expelled in short pants and with heaving chests. "I love you Rachel so much that was fantastic, thank you". "No, thank you Finn, I haven't felt like before in my life, I love you too so much, baby". I gently pulled out to go to the bathroom and clean up, before returning to the bed and pulling Rach into my arms, I placed a deep kiss on her puffy lips and drowsily told her again how much I was in love with her, and she returned my sentiment and kisses. With a yawn and her eyes closing in contentment, the rest of the night was spent with our bodies tangled together in slumber. We spent the weekend lounging around both mine and Rach's apartment, walking in the park, going out to dinner and finding out all the others favourite things to do, even things outside of the bedroom, when we had time, I mean we didn't want that box of condoms to expire, I even met Molly who approved of me right away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Things between Rachel and I were fantastic, we were so happy and very much in love before we knew it we had been together 6 months. She had met my family and had been made to feel part of the family straight away, Mom loved her like her own daughter, she and Kurt had become very close their shared interest in all things Broadway and musicals being the cementing factor, I had met her dads and formed a great friendship with them both, bonding with Leroy over sports, music and of course Rachel, we caught up most weekends to watch football. I was more than ready to move in with Rachel, the only trouble was deciding whose apartment to pick, though it probably made more sense to go with Rach's as hers was on the ground floor and had 2 bedrooms as well as a bigger living room and kitchen/dining area. In the end we chose Rachel's, so the long weekend in October I moved all my stuff, well boxes as my apartment came furnished, it was so exciting finding places for everything. We spent the weekend sorting the bedroom closet and bathroom cabinets to make room for my stuff, Rach had even brought a new bookshelf for me to display my photos and trophies from football and glee, as well as drumming books and all my CD's. The place looked great, we ventured out and brought some new, more multi gender bedding, not that I didn't like frills and flowers and pink but as Rach said it was a new beginning for us as a couple, so therefore the decorations and things in our apartment needed updating as well. I had to just kiss her then, who cares that we were in the middle of the store, we settled on a set of light green sheets and pillow cases with stars along the edges, a set of plain white ones, and a cream and dark red striped comforter and extra throw pillows. After everything had been organised I asked Rach if she would like to go to dinner that night "Of course baby let me just go and get ready". I had planned more than just a dinner it was the night I wanted to propose to my lady love. I poked my head in the bathroom door and told Rach to dress up. After my shower and extra close shave, I dressed in a dark grey suit with a pale blue shirt and darker blue tie, Rachel looked stunning as usual, she was wearing a body hugging mid thigh length, red dress with three quarter sleeves, 4 inch red pep toe heels, her hair was in soft curls falling in a tumble down her back, her bangs were pin straight and she had darkened her eyes with liner, a soft grey colour on the lids, her lashes were super long and darker than normal and she had painted her full lips in a shiny red that made her white teeth stand out even more than usual. She looked and smelled fantastic and I told her so while kissing her cheek and nuzzling her neck, she pouted when I didn't kiss her lips, but when I said I didn't want to spoil her lipstick she smiled and said it won't matter later. I gave her my dimpled half smile and motioned to the door saying in a posh voice "My lady your carriage awaits" "Thank you kind sir" she answers me with a giggle, than never fails to get my heart racing.

Dinner was wonderful I had chosen Rachel's favourite Italian restaurant and had even managed to get a booth at the back where it's a little more private and romantic. Our meal of Eggplant Parmigiana for Rach and Tagliatelle with chicken and mushrooms for me, followed by Tiramisu for desert and a bottle of Chianti was delightful. The atmosphere was very romantic with low lighting and candles in wine bottles emitting a soft light over our table. I nervously took both of Rachel's hands in one of mine and said in a quiet voice. "Rach you look so beautiful tonight, well I mean you always look beautiful. These past six months we have been together have been the happiest of my life and I don't ever want to imagine my life without you, I am so in love with you and the tether joining us only gets stronger the longer we are together. I hope you feel the same because I have a very important question to ask you". I moved out of the booth and knelt down in front of her. Rach is looking at me with soft misty eyes and biting her lip while squeezing my hand in both of her tiny ones. "Rachel Barbra Berry, will you please do me the very great honour of accepting my proposal and become my wife" I held out the little blue box hiding the ring I'd picked out a couple of months ago. It was a star shaped champagne coloured diamond with clusters of smaller white diamonds up the sides of the main stone set on a white gold band, " YES! Of course" she says with tears running down her face, "Finn Hudson it would be my very great pleasure to accept, I love you". I kissed her while sliding the ring on her tiny finger. The other diners all clapped and offered their congratulations; the manager brought over a beautiful bouquet of red roses and gave them to Rachel with a kiss on both cheeks, as is the European way. After we left the restaurant we walked hand in hand my thumb rubbing the top of her ring, "I'm so, so happy Finn I can't wait to start planning our wedding, Oh I wonder if Kurt knows where to get some good deals on dresses from in New York" I just smiled down at my fiancée and said "baby you know he will be as excited about our wedding as we are, I'm sure he will be able to help, why don't we Skype him when we get home and you can start the ball rolling. But we need to tell our parents first though, because if Kurt does you know we will never hear the end of it". "Oh Finny you're right, we should go and see my Dads tonight". I nod leaning down to kiss her cheek and say quietly "Ok baby girl lets go".

The visit with Mr Berrys went very well, I guess I'm lucky they like me, they were nearly as excited as Rach, and both had tears running down their faces when Rach stuck her hand in their faces to show off her ring. We stayed a little longer for a celebratory glass of champagne and excited wedding plan talk, before making our way home for some awesome engaged sex. Mom and Burt were as happy and excited as Hiram and Leroy. When Rach called Kurt in New York on Skype a couple of days later we were surprised his squeal wasn't heard in Lima it was so loud, He offered to set Rach up with a wedding planner he knew very well, and said Blaine was very professional and knew all the best people, his face went all soft at the mention of Blaine's name, and I asked if he was someone special, Kurt just smiled and said "yes, they had been on a couple of dates and everything between them was fabulous, he felt like they could become something special". We both sent him our love and a request to meet his Blaine, soon. As for Rachel's wedding gown he was going to look through the styles at Bergdorf- Goodman where he is a Buyer for the fashion department.

The wedding plans were starting to take shape we had decided on a June wedding in Lima and had made a booking for the ballroom at the _Western Sands Grand Hotel_, Lima's nicest hotel for the reception, and as they had a beautiful tropical garden with an aviary, waterfalls and fishponds, we chose that as the venue for our ceremony, it was perfect Rach said it would be lovely to have an evening wedding ceremony just as the sun would be setting. Kurt had been showing Rach and Mom wedding gown designs and over their weekly three way Skype chats had they had narrowed the choice down to about eight.

Life for Finn and Rachel is wonderful, the progress they are making with the remedial kids through Rachel's music program is being very well received by the school board and they are more than happy with their jobs, their personal life is terrific, and as their wedding gets closer the future has no bounds.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Until Finn finds Rachel in a compromising position, with Puckerman, during a staff function, a couple of weeks later and is struggling with the news, not because he doesn't believe or still love her, but because he has been cheated on in the past and can't cope with it happening again. Rachel is trying everything to get him to listen to her side of the story, but Finn is being stubborn, and he is just really hurt to think someone he loves would do that to him again. Rachel has all but given up; as much as she loves him she is starting to think that maybe not being together is for the best. He doesn't answer even one of the multitude of text messages she sends him daily, The messages all say the same thing_,* please talk to me Finny, *you can't really_ _think there was anything going on with me and that awful man, Please just talk to me baby, I miss you so much and you are right_ _here in the same house,*I only love you always and forever please believe me. _ They act like roommates at home not a couple in love and planning their wedding. Finn has taken to sleeping in the spare room and is so unhappy, and she spends most nights in their bed crying herself to sleep. Finn can hear her sobs through the wall, but doesn't know how to fix it; but he knows deep in his heart he is still very much in love with Rachel, and is really doubtful that being apart is the right way to fix the problem. He spends a hell of a lot of time trying to find a solution, all he knows is he is not whole without Rach by his side and is determined to get her back, he spends all night telling himself to just stop being a fucking jackass, and just listen to Rach and hope with everything he has she still loves and wants him back. Every time his cell beeps with a new message from her he can't stop crying, he knows he is being stupid by not talking to her, and is determined to fix it, by the end of school today he will be back where he belongs, with the only person in the world who makes him feel he can do anything and most importantly loves him unconditionally even when he is being an idiot.

Rachel is busy with her class of 3rd graders, and doesn't see Finn watching her through the half open door, she keeps going with the lesson, until Timmy Blackwood, calls out and asks her, "Miss Berry, are you going to marry Mr Hudson? "Do you love him; do your legs go wobbly when you kiss?" Does he love you?" little Marcy Brown asks" Yes kids I do love Mr Hudson very, very much and of course I want to marry him" "Then why do you look so sad, you don't even sing any more", she says with the innocence of an 8 year old. "It isn't easy to explain Marcy, sometimes even though you love someone so very much, when something upsetting happens and they don't believe you are telling the truth about what happened; you begin to wonder if they ever loved you the same way." Just at that moment the PA squawked calling Rachel to the office, She bit back tears and stepped outside to find someone to watch her class, not looking where she was going, and stopped abruptly when she saw Finn standing there, controlling her emotions, she managed to quietly ask Finn to please watch her class for her while she was at the office, he just nodded with a sad look in his eyes, and a soft "of course Rach" fell from his lips, Rachel wiped away a lone tear, nodded her thanks and walked away with her head lowered.

When Finn walked into the classroom the kids straight away bombarded him with questions like "do you love Miss Berry?" "do you hold her hand and kiss her?," "she is the best teacher and soo pretty, when she sings it's like magic" Timmy said and blushed a deep pink, "you still want to marry her right, Mr Hudson?", "she is so good, she wouldn't lie about anything, I want to find someone like her when I grow up Timmy says" blushing again.

"Yes I do love Miss Berry very, very much guys, and yes I do very much want to marry her". But I think I have made a big, big mistake by not listening to her, I hope it isn't too late." "Do you think you could all help me with something? Hopefully it will make Miss Berry smile again". I knew Rachel had been teaching the kids some modern songs, so I found the CD for SORRY by DAUGHTRY. He arranged to be singing when Rachel walked back into the classroom 15 minutes later. When she got to the door and saw Finn with the kids singing one of her current favourites, She locked eyes with Finn, chocolate and cinnamon alike shinning with tears, she felt everything he was trying to say, through song and could see the remorse for the way he had been acting this past week, as well as the undeniable love he held for her. When the song was finished, she thanked and hugged all the kids as they left for the day. The atmosphere in the room was tense; she walked over to her desk and sat down, grabbing her water bottle to take a long drink.

Finn rubbed the back of his neck,"Um Rachel can we talk please?" "Of course Finn, what do you want to talk about? "Rach you know what!" he said in a huff, "Are you going to listen to me now or still just believe what you want to?" "God Rach I'm so sorry, I should have just let you explain and not jumped to the wrong conclusions." "I know deep down you wouldn't cheat on me, but it has happened before, and I guess it just brought back all those horrible memories and I flipped out" "Yes you did! Now will you listen to my side?" "Of course, ba-Rachel" I sat in the chair next to Rach with our thighs touching, my hand instinctively reaching for her left hand, my thumb rubbing over her engagement ring, I was happy to see she was still wearing it, and thankful she didn't pull away I sent her a timid smile urging her to begin.

"Well, the first week, I arrived at this school, when you were away at your conference, Puckerman made a play for me, Oh there were no romantic feelings involved, especially from my point of view, it was all just sex to him. I wasn't having any part of it and tried to discourage him many, many times, eventually he got the message, and he left me alone. Then I met you, and when you and I started dating, I fell so in love with you, I was so happy, you accepted me with all my flaws and insecurities, and my life was so, so good. You felt the same; I couldn't believe a man as handsome and as compassionate as you could love me as much as you did; then when you proposed everything in my life was absolutely perfect".

"At the party last week, when you went to the bathroom, Puckerman came stumbling over to me, he was obviously drunk and started spewing all this nonsense about how I should reconsider taking him up, on his offer of a night of super-hot fantastic sex with the Puckmeister!" She rolls her eyes at the ludicrous name and softly continues, still holding my hand her fingers now rubbing the back of it. "I of course turned him down saying he knew I was engaged to you, and even if I wasn't, he was most definitely not my type, I was not interested now, nor would I ever be. So could he please leave me alone! He started to get very handsy and grabbed my butt with one hand and my face with the other and smashed his lips onto mine, I pushed as hard as I could on his chest, but being so much bigger and drunk, he was too strong, he pushed me against the wall and tried to kiss me again. I did the only thing I could, I kneed him in the groin, that was what you saw when you returned and got the wrong idea, then you just glared at me and stormed out".

As soon as she finished talking, she burst into tears, sobbing out to please believe that she loved me, and would never cheat on me; I started to cry as well, and wrapped my arms around her apologizing over and over, and placing kisses on the top of her head. My shirt was stuck to my chest by this time from her tears. "Baby please, please forgive me for being a total freakin ass. Can I tell you why I flipped out so badly?" she answered me with a sniffle and a small nod, her little face still hidden against my chest, and I began my account of cheating and lies, that has left me cautious about trusting anyone with my heart. "Well when I was a Sophomore in high school my girlfriend at the time was the head cheerleader, from a well to do Christian family, president of the celibacy club, the most popular girl in school, we had only been dating about four months, but I felt we would still be together and happy years later. I was in love and had all these plans in my mind of going away to college together, getting married and starting a family, we hadn't even had sex yet, so I knew what I was feeling that it was true love, and thought she felt the same, then one day she comes to me and says she is pregnant." She jerks her teary face up to look at me, a loud gasp, and an ''OH Finn", leaves Rachel's mouth. "Well I was speechless, I couldn't comprehend the news, I asked how as we never even had had sex, and she mutters some story that it happened when I came early in the hot tub, after a heavy make out session about a month before. "I used to have a problem controlling myself when I got excited" I explained shyly "of course I believed her, I wasn't the brightest bulb in the packet back then. Plus I had no reason to be suspicious of what she was telling me. Well anyway, I manned up and took responsibility found a job to pay for the doctors' bills and other things that she kept nagging me about, I was worried sick the whole time, how could I be a good dad when I had no idea what to do, no one to ask, my Mom was cool and all, but we had been on our own since I was a baby, Mom even let her move in with us, when her own parents kicked her out for being a disgrace. But once the reality had sunk in, I was determined to be the best dad in the world and had really started to love the baby; I was excited about the future. Well, here is the kicker, I found out when she was about 4 months along, it wasn't my baby. The father was my best friend since 3rd grade. It was all a big freakin lie; I couldn't believe I had been so stupid and naive to believe that crap." Rachel was now crying full on but kept a tight grip on my hand, whispering ''Oh Finn, baby, I'm so sorry, It wasn't your fault and you are not stupid then or now, baby you were just a kid.". "Thank you Rach, it's just seeing you with him made the hurt rush back, my so called best friend was just like Puckerman. He slept with just about every girl in school and even quite a few of the older women in town, and the smart decent ones who turned him down, had frozen drinks thrown in their faces every day, and were tormented and harassed by his skanky cheerleader groupies." By the time I'd finished speaking, I had a river of tears running down my face, and Rachel was trying to wipe them away with her little hands, kissing me every few minutes. "Can we just put all this behind us and get on with our lives?" she asks softly. I would never cheat on, or lie to you especially about something as important as a baby; you will be the first one to know when we get to that stage."" I know that baby , I'm so, so sorry , I love you so much Rach, I can't believe it took a bunch of 8 year olds to knock some sense into me, please forgive my stupid ass." Finn stop apologising, you are not stupid, I understand how seeing him all over me would stir up those deep hurt full memories. This is the end of it OK!" I just took hold of her little face and pressed my lips against hers so hard it would be sure to bruise, thankyou Rach, I managed to get out between gasping breaths, Oh and Babe, as for having a baby with you I can't wait, I think we should start practicing right this minute." A loud watery giggle burst from her swollen red lips," well then Mr Hudson how about we call for some take out, watch a movie, and snuggle on our couch, Molly has missed her Finn pillow nearly as much as I have. "Sounds like the perfect plan; we wiped away the last of each other's tears, shared another deep kiss full of love and promise, and the knowledge that everything is going to be ok. We walked with arms wrapped around each other to our cars. "I'll be right behind you baby I said" with another kiss and a squeeze of her butt she answered with a quick kiss on my cheek, a cheeky grin, and a firm grope of the bulge in my jeans. Rach left after we decided on our dinner choice and that she said she'd call it through, I made my way to the gym where I was hoping Puckerman was still, I was in luck, he had finished training and was just sitting in his office in front of his computer, drooling over from what I could see as I came up behind him was an X-rated movie. "PUCKERMAN" I yelled, and he spun around, after quickly minimising his screen. "Hey Finnocence, did you come to finally get those lessons from the Puckmeister about how to bag the hot chicks? You need a crash course on getting your fucking balls back dude, and remembering how to be a real man, if you are willing to settle for the midget, she is super-hot and fuckable no question about that, even with small tits, her mouth is huge though I bet she doesn't have a gag reflex, my dick could slide right down her throat, but you know man she must be a prude, I mean she turned down the Puckerone" as he is talking he is flexing his arms showing off the muscles. I stood there shaking my head and decided I couldn't listen to the shit dribbling out of his mouth any longer. "No I came to give you this" and let my right fist make solid contact with his jaw, knocking him off his feet and into his chair making it spin around with the force, "That is the only warning you will get, so pay attention and stay the fuck away from Rachel, you aren't that fucking dumb, that you don't know she is MY FIANCEE, you dare go anywhere near or put your filthy hands on her again, or talk about her like she is one of your cheap thrills you will be sorry. I don't need to sleep with every woman in town and brag about it to be a man; I go home every night to the most beautiful and caring woman in the world, who is so out of your league you don't even deserve to breathe the same air as her". If you are looking for a sleazy hook up then call Fabray. And if I ever catch you anywhere near Rachel again you will get more than a punch in the face. I turned to walk away, and as I got to the door I turned my head, to see him stunned and rubbing his face, then left with a hard look on my face, until I was outside the office, where I shook my hand and winced hoping Rach had some ice in the freezer at home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I stopped off at the wine store to pick up some of Rach's favourite, noticing the florist next door was still open I grabbed 3 dozen of my beautiful forgiving, fiancée's favourite deep red roses, and then made my way home. Molly greeted me when I got the door open, demanding to picked up, so I carefully put the wine in the fridge and the roses on Rach's pillow, I could hear the shower running so I knew I had a couple of minutes, I picked Molly up and rubbed my large hand over her head and down her back, she tried to curl up in my arms but I said I was sorry I couldn't cuddle right now, because I had to see mommy, I put her back on the floor, she just gave a disgruntled yowl and padded off to her basket with her long black tail whipping about in the air.

I went to find my love, stripping off my clothes as I made my way to our bedroom, at least I hoped it was still our bedroom, I hadn't had a good night's sleep in a week, and I know for damned sure Rach hadn't either, just as I got to the door in only my boxer shorts I was ambushed by a diminutive towel clad ninja, my chest and face attacked by a pair of soft pink lips that tasted like strawberries, I flung my arms out to catch her, whacking my sore right hand on the door frame causing a curse to fall from my lips. "Finny? What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Oh Baby I'm sorry" "No, no Babe it wasn't you, it's ok, I just hurt my hand on Puckerman's face is all." "What do you mean?" then she must have processed what I said and grabs my hand gently in both her tiny ones and presses her soft lips against my puffy red knuckles and tries to drag me into the kitchen, I chuckle at the attempt but help her out following her as she walks backwards, rubbing my hand the whole time. "Now are you going to tell me what you were doing engaging in a fist fight with that man?" "Babe it wasn't a fist fight I only hit him the once and he never even saw me coming" she gasps and frowns at me while covering her mouth with a tiny hand, the overhead light glinting of her engagement ring on her left hand. "ok, well after you left school I wanted to just have a word with Puckerman, so I went to the gym and found him there watching an X-rated movie or something on the computer in his office, he thought I was there to finally take him up on his offer of lessons to become a proper man and be able bag all the hot chicks, but what he didn't realise I already have the hottest chick in the world", I looked at her and noticed her deep brown eyes had tears making their way slowly down her beautiful face. "Um anyway, I let him carry on talking shit for a few more minutes till I couldn't stand to hear his slimy voice anymore, I just let fly and my fist found his jaw, and told him to keep his filthy hands off you and if he ever went near you again he would be sorry". " I'm sorry for fighting babe but I wasn't going to let him get away with thinking you were easy, I knew you weren't interested in him and I was just being a major jackass, babe I am so in love with you, I know you weren't doing anything to encourage him at the party, I am so, very sorry I put you through all that crap please, please just tell me you still love me too" I am crying as well by this stage, "Oh Finny of course I still love you , I don't give up that easily you know mister, now can we please stop with the apologies and talk about the beautiful bunch of roses that appeared on my pillow?", ok but how about we get a glass of the wine that also just magically found its way into the fridge, while we wait for our takeout to be delivered, Hmm? We spent the rest of the evening reacquainting ourselves with each other's bodies and I vowed to my one and only true love from then on to always communicate if there is something bothering me, not just act like a petulant toddler. Rach answered me with a toe curling kiss and proceeded to show me in a very adult way, again and again, I was anything but a little boy.

Monday at school I laughed to myself when I noticed across the teachers' lounge, Puckerman who had a nice sized purple bruise on the side of his face, he was keeping well clear of me and didn't even raise his head when Rach sat down and greeted the room at large with a chirpy good morning and hoped everyone had a good weekend. After numerous pleasantries were exchanged, I watched him get up and without even looking at or speaking to anyone walk out the door. I heard Ms Fabray make some rude comment about him and suggest someone's husband had finally given him what was well overdue, I just smiled into my coffee cup and squeezed Rach's thigh under the table, gently rubbing my hand over her knee.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

There was only about a month till summer and our wedding; we were going to Mexico for three weeks on our honeymoon, Rach had overheard her hairdresser talking about Cabo, and after doing an internet search decided that's where we should go, I thought it looked great and told her as long as there's a pool, food and a bedroom, that was all we needed. She giggled and slaps my arm playfully telling me to behave, before giving me an exhaustive demonstration of some activities we might participate in together in the privacy of our Oceanside room.

Two days before our wedding Kurt and Mom along with Tina and Mercedes have kidnapped my Fiancée, the excuse being according to Kurt, "You know Finn, it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" "But dude two days is a long time to be by myself" I say in a huff " Finn by the time you recover from your bachelor party you won't even notice two days have passed" "Hey there no way I'm getting that drunk, it's one night with just me and the guys hanging out having a few beers, playing video games and watching movies, I'd never hear the end of it if I turned up drunk at our wedding" Kurt just rolled his eyes and smirked at my pout "At least can I call Rach?, she knows I can't sleep without my goodnight kiss". " I suppose I can allow a phone call or two, just don't try to sneak in to see her, I have told Blaine you are not allowed anywhere near her until she meets you at the end of the aisle, the time apart will be worth it when you see the end result" he smiles proudly . "I have no doubt in my mind about that I can't wait. Hey man I want to thank you for all the help you've given Rach with her dress and stuff, and for being my best man, I love you dude" as I reach to give him a hug his eyes glisten, and he tells me it has been an absolute pleasure and he loves Rach as a sister already, admitting from the first time he met her he knew we were part of something special, and is so very happy we found each other. He is now hoping Blaine gets the hint and hurries up and proposes.

I am waiting at the end of the aisle, surrounded on both sides by all our friends and family, sitting quietly in white wooden chairs with dark blue bows and white ribbons attached to the sides, fluttering in the gentle breeze of the early evening, I am a bit nervous, not about marrying Rach but in case I muck up my vows or trip over , as soon as I hear the music start my nerves seem to evaporate, because when I look up and see Tina, Rach's maid of honour in her dark blue halter neck gown , holding with both hands her bouquet of white tulips, I know my angel is nearly here, Mercedes is next her gown and bouquet identical to Tina's both the girls looked lovely. But my eyes were waiting to see the only woman I ever want to look at for the rest of my life; finally she is here, a father on each side tears sparkling in their eyes as they lead their only little girl down the aisle to meet me. I am speechless by how stunningly beautiful she is, her strapless white gown falls in soft folds to the floor with the tight fitting bodice, covered in sparkling diamond and blue sapphire chips, her hair is in a twisty bun with wispy pieces softly framing her face, which is covered by her lace veil attached to a sparkly mini tiara tucked into the top of her bun, a bouquet of white roses and blue cornflowers, their stems wrapped in white ribbon held tightly in both her tiny hands. When Hiram and Leroy put her soft hand into mine they whispered to me that as long as I always love and cherish their baby girl, they will be happy. I nodded tearfully and promised I would always. It was time for our vows, and as I cleared my throat and wiped my tears, my voice soft I began.

"_Rachel the very first time I saw you across a crowded auditorium I was stunned by how breathtakingly beautiful you were but told myself you had to be taken, even though from the one look we shared I felt a steel tether connect us, I spent three weeks thinking about you and hoping with all my heart to see you again, I couldn't believe my eyes when you stood up at that assembly and our eyes made contact. I fell in love at that moment and thank my lucky stars every day, that you felt the same; I am so very thankful you let me love you, you are like a star guiding me through the darkness, and I know with all my heart as long as you let me love you everything will always be ok, I promise to always be there for you, respect and honour you, as your partner in everything we do, for the rest of my life,_

_I love you"._

When I finished the tears were running down Rach's cheeks and my hand was being squeezed tightly in her little ones, then it was Rach's turn to recite her vows. "Oh my how can I top that" she says with a shaky voice.

"_Finn, I couldn't explain how drawn to you I felt after one look but it was so strong, it felt like a magnet pulling me closer, and for weeks you were all I could think about, you became the one to start the music in my heart again, and I am so very thankful and so much in love with you. I never have to again think about the dark days before you became my hero, taking me to a place filled with only love and happiness. I promise to always honour and care for you as your wife but most importantly love you with all my heart, _

_Because it is now and forever more yours,_

_I love you"._

I don't think there was a dry eye in the place and when the Minister asked for the rings which Kurt handed to him, my hand was shaking with so much emotion. I was afraid of dropping Rach's tiny gold wedding band that was engraved with the words Forever_ Yours Faithfully _and promising in front of all our friends and family to love, honour and cherish, till death do us part, before sliding the band onto Rachel's finger. The Minister then offered Rach my very much larger identically engraved gold band and softly holding my eyes hostage with hers the whole time repeating the same words before sliding my ring onto my finger. When the minister finally uttered the magic words, "You may now kiss your bride" I just had to do what I was told, and our lips meshed together making the world spin on its axis and I knew deep down this was where I was going to stay until the day I died.

I told myself that Rachel was The Girl! The one in a million and the only one for me till the very end of time, and never again would I ever let the past interfere in my life. I know to never question again, when she says,

Believe me when I say I love you.

The end,

Thank you for taking the time to read, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.

Please let me know what you thought


End file.
